The Search of Her Memories
by BeanBread
Summary: Link helps Ilia restores her lost memories by the help of their childhood memories, but Ilia feels a new feeling for Link that she had not felt or remember in her past memories. Will she confess to Link or ignore it to keep their lasting friendship?


1| Homecoming

"Link!" Talo called from behind the moving cart. "Are we there yet?"

Instead of Link, Beth responded. "Cool it, Talo," she retorted, annoyed by thousands of never ending questions the boy had already asked. She turned to Link who walked in silence between herself and Link's favorite horse, Epona. This time, she was the one who asked a question,"We _are_ almost home, right, Link?"

Without hesitating, the silent hero nodded as his reply, keeping his eyes on the dirt road in front of them.

"You seem so sure of yourself, Link." He didn't have to turn around to know it was Ilia's voice. She sat behind inside the moving wagon. She continued,"How do you know where we're going?"

"Hyrule is small," Link replied simply. Truth is, he has made many trips back from the Ordon Village to varies locations throughout Hyrule, he just didn't want to tell the stories that went behind every trip.

Suddenly, Epona let out a loud grunt. She shook her head, stomping a hoof on the ground making tiny dust clouds in the air. Link calmed his horse down and said in his usual low tone,"Let's take a break."

Once he sepearated Epon from the wagon Ilia appeared by Link.

"I'll take her to get some water," she said to Link already taking the reins from his hands. He let loose of his horse and watch his best friend walk with his horse down to the nearby river. Before they left Kakariko Village, Link remembered what the chief had said to him: _Just give it some time. Her memory will return._ He hoped one day Ilia's memories will return, so she can remember the fun times they had together growing up in the village.

When he took his eyes off her the Ordon children surrounded Link, and he already knew that they wanted to hear another story of his recent adventures. Link had the kids sit down around him on a patch of grass, and decided to tell with where he left off before they departed from Kakariko Village; him meeting the Zora's Queen. Link was careful with his improvisation for he could not tell the children the reality about the powers of Princess Midna and the Twilight realm's role in his adventures.

"So that's the thing that has been smelling like rotting fish in the back?" Talo referred to Link's Zora armor he recieved from the Queen. He laughed when he said this,"I've been thinking it was Malo this whole time!" Talo's little brother rolled his eyes at his brother's failed humor.

"Can we try it when we get back to the village?" an eager Beth asked with twinkling eyes. Link, with a smile, shook his head. The children groaned in disspointment. "Then can we at least play with your slingshot?" Colin timidly asked.

Link took out his old slingshot and gave it him, he and the rest of the kids took the slingshot and ran off with delight. Link returned his attention back to Ilia and Epona by the water remembering how much Ilia had loved caring for Epona before she loss some of her memory, but it wasn't like that part hadn't changed much. The love for his horse in her is still there.

Link suddenly stood up and fished something out of his pocket. He remembered the instrument that Ilia had given to him, for Epona, her favorite song can be played on in. He held the small flute in his hand and jogged over down to Ilia.

She was ankle deep in the water, Epona drank the cool river before her. Ilia turned to Link when she heard him splash next to her. And without a word, he brought the flute to his lips and played the melody. The wind brought the music to their ears, Epona especially. She shook her mane, happily brayed, then nudged the instrument in her master's hand wanting him to play it again. Ilia smiled at Epona then let out a soft laugh.

Link handed it to Ilia. "Your turn," he said. The two stood so close that when Ilia took the flute in her hands, her foot tapped Link's under the water. A small shock managed to travel up her arms giving her goosebumps. When she brought the flute to her lips, she hadn't realized that she and Link just had an indirect kiss.

Epona shook her mane with delight once more, satisfied with the music. She started to walk onto the grassy fields wanting to snack on grass, leaving Ilia and Link in the water.

Pulling the flute from her lips, Ilia smiled aimlessly looking at the item in her hands. She was happy creating the favorite sound that her favorite horse loved so much. She returned it to Link.

"Such a lovely song," she said still gazing at the flute.

"Then keep it till we get back," Link laid his hand on Ilia's folding her fingers over the interment. She stashed the instrument safely in her leg pouch. They walked back to the cart when Colin, followed by Beth, Talo, and Malo came around at the same time Link and Ilia did.

"Should we get going?" announced Ilia, who looked up at the orange streaked sky.

The sun was starting to set painting the sky a warm orange with misshapen patches of pink and purple. Once Link had Epona ready to be pulling the wagon again he then pulled on her reins leading her to the waiting Ordon Village.

"Remember when you chased that monkey and got lost, Talo?" Beth had snorted when the cart had passed the dark tunnel that lead to the Faron woods. "And Link had to go save you _and _the monkey? Remember?"

Talo frowned at the shocking flashbacks of him being taken by blue goblins with clubs. He and the monkey were both forced into a tiny wooden cage for at least twenty minutes. "Stupid monkey," Link and the rest heard Talo muttered to himself.

The Ordon children were stacked on each other inside the cart, few had awoken from a ten minute nap. Ilia and Link were in the front on either side of Epona on foot. They were almost there, already passing Faron's Spring, and Coro's house. Malo, who was the only one from the children, who was awake while passing Coro's house and his tiny shop had Link stop by Coro as the two of them discussed business. Overtime and every since the kidnapping of Ordon children plus Ilia, Link has witnessed and has helped Malo's growing business that started from Kakariko Village and eventually made it to becoming the major shop in Hyrule's Castle Town.

They reached the Ordon Bridge when suddenly, Colin yelled for Link from the cart. "There's no way I'm crossing, Link!" his voice panicked with fear. While the cart and everyone else was on bridge, Colin had remained on the dirt, inches away from the wooden bridge.

"Go on," Link whispered to Ilia. He handed her his horse's reigns, and jerked his head to the other side of the bridge. Link left Epona's side and strode over to Colin who stood with his eyes glued to his bare feet. Link remembered the time early in his journey when the monster King Bulblin had abducted Colin from Kakariko Village. The beast had strapped Colin to his staff and had challenged Link a joust over the Bridge of Eldin for the boy.

Through the young boy's frighten blue eyes, Link saw that memory again and remembered how much Colin had gone through that day.

Link reminded his friend,"You saved Beth that day, Colin."

The child looked up and gave Link a shy, lopsided smile. He trailed after his hero as they both crossed the Ordon Bridge.

"There you two are!" it was Fado's gruff voice that called Link's and Colin's attention as the two walked into the, restored, peaceful Ordon Village. There, everyone stood around the children and Link, welcoming back their homecoming. The parents of Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin all wrapped their arms around each of them then laying kisses on their faces. Ilia and her father were talking by Epona and the cart. Link, followed by Fado, went over towards Mayor Bo and Ilia.

He patted Link on the back and said,"Well, done. You brought the children and Ilia back to safely! Not that I'm surprised."

The sun had just settled behind the Ordon mountains. All the villagers happily returned to their homes with their children finally sleeping in their beds after many days of worry. Mayor Bo and Ilia left Link and Fado to finish up work on the pasture.

After Link had rounded up all of Fado's goats into the barn, Link headed for the gates to leave until Fado called out,"Good to have you back, bud," said Fado to Link. Then added,"You, too, Epona!"

**~END**

**Thanks for reading & please review!**


End file.
